New Year's Dreams
by Astonishment
Summary: What were our favorite's New Year's dreams on December 31, 1811? (This fanfic was inspired by two holiday songs: one traditional and one modern.)
1. Lydia Bennet

**New Year's Dreams**

**Summary:** What were our favorite's New Year's dreams on December 31, 1811?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

(**Author's Note:** This fanfic was inspired by two holiday songs: one traditional and one modern.)

_**Christmas Waltz**__(excerpt)_

(Sammy Cahn & Jule Styne, 1954)

It's that time of year

When the world falls in love

Every song you hear seems to say

"Merry Christmas

May your New Year's dreams come true"

**Chapter 1: ****Lydia Bennet**

"**Wake up, Lydia!"** shouted Mrs. Bennet; **"it is almost midnight!"** She wanted her whole family to take their positions in preparation for the stroke of midnight, to usher in the New Year. 1812 was sure to be a fortuitous year for her family, providing of course that tradition was properly observed. 1811 had turned out to be a year of disappointments: dear Jane had not received the marriage offer that had been expected and stubborn Lizzy had refused a perfectly good offer from Mr. Collins, an eligible suitor who would have ensured that the family home would stay in the family. Lady Lucas was soon to enjoy the triumph that rightfully should have been Mrs. Bennet's, but – no matter; her daughters were the jewels of the county and were sure to receive offers in due time.

Six chairs were positioned in a circle in the center of the drawing room; the only missing family member was Jane, who had traveled to London with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner.

"I want to go to sleep, Mama!" Lydia complained. "This is such a stodgy, old-fashioned tradition," she said as she yawned and pouted.

"Yes, yes, Lydia, so you say every year!" said her Mama. "However, when you were younger, you would beg to stay up with the adults to greet the New Year," she reminded Lydia. "We shall all make a wish at the stroke of midnight!" she told her daughters. "Hurry girls, take your places," she instructed them. They each selected a chair, sat in a circle and waited for the clock to chime the hour.

As soon as the clock began to chime, Mr. Bennet rose, walked to the front door, opened it and returned to his chair in the drawing room. Lydia rolled her eyes at the stodgy traditions observed by her parents. _"Opening the door is a silly superstition meant to usher out the old year and welcome in the New Year._ _How ridiculous!_ _Every year is the same as the last,"_ she thought as the clock continued to chime. _"Then we sing a silly song that no one understands." _She pouted to show her irritation.

Mrs. Bennet was giddy with excitement as she counted the chimes. She reached for her husband's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I wish that all of our daughters will find rich, handsome husbands," she said, as the clock chimed.

"_I wish for the most perfect bonnet ever!"_ thought Lydia. This was not an unusual wish, for Lydia made the same wish every day. At the stroke of midnight, the family began to sing the traditional Scottish song,_**Auld Lang Syne**_*****.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind ?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne ?_

_CHORUS__:  
For auld lang syne, my jo,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne._

_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp !  
and surely I'll be mine !  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.  
CHORUS._

_We twa hae run about the braes,  
and pu'd the gowans fine ;  
But we've wander'd mony a weary fit,  
sin auld lang syne.  
CHORUS._

_We twa hae paidl'd i' the burn,  
frae morning sun till dine ;  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
sin auld lang syne.  
CHORUS._

_And there's a hand, my trusty fiere !  
and gie's a hand o' thine !  
And we'll tak a right gude-willy waught,  
for auld lang syne._

_CHORUS._

The family exchanged embraces, kisses and well wishes for the New Year. Mr. Bennet then rose to close the front door and invited the family to join him in a New Year's toast. "To auld lang syne!" he said as he lifted his glass. "To auld lang syne!" his family repeated, lifting their glasses.

Lydia rolled her eyes once more and drained her glass. Finally free from her family obligations, she bade her family good night and climbed the stairs to her chamber. _"Why should I wait for New Year's Eve to make a wish when I can make a wish any day of the year?" _she wondered with irritation. The whole idea seemed ridiculous to her. She climbed into bed, feeling slightly tipsy, and fell immediately to sleep.

* * *

_**ZZZ Lydia's New Year's**__**Dream ZZZ**_

_Lydia entered the millinery shop in Meryton and greeted the proprietor, Mr. James, who was always more than willing to show her the latest fashions. She tried on several bonnets that he suggested but none of them appealed to her; she had seen them all before. Mr. James showed her ribbons and trimmings to enhance the bonnets but she was still not satisfied. _

_As she gazed around the shop, a figure passing by outside caught her attention. Through the window, she observed a woman wearing the most perfect bonnet she had ever beheld! Deep green velvet, matching lace, silk ribbon, the crown decorated with ruched taffeta. She threw open the shop door and burst out into the street in pursuit of the woman. Over the heads of the crowd, she could still see the bonnet as the woman rushed down the street. Lydia rushed to catch up with the mysterious woman, who then turned the corner and disappeared from sight. _

_Lydia gasped, broke into a run and turned the same corner in hopes of discovering the woman. Much to her surprise, instead of the woman, she saw a large gathering of militia men dressed in their bright red uniforms. Amazed at her good fortune, she stopped in front of the bakery to check her reflection in the shop window. She was astonished to see the reflection of the coveted bonnet, now adorning her own head. She touched the velvet and silk, turning repeatedly to the right and left to ensure that her eyes did not deceive her. It was truly the most perfect bonnet in existence! _

_Pleased beyond all reason, she boldly approached the redcoats and greeted them. The men greeted her warmly and competed with each other for her attentions, much to her satisfaction and amusement. She chatted amiably with them, encouraging their attentions and settled her own attention on the most attractive man in the group. She was enchanted by his sparkling eyes and dimpled smile as his eyes locked with hers. The other men disappeared and he offered his arm to her; they walked to the main road and he escorted her back home. _

_When they reached Longbourn, he promised to return and call on her in the morning. When she entered the house, her sisters were all jealous of her handsome suitor and her elaborate bonnet. Jane pouted and Lizzy whined because they had no beaus and their ordinary bonnets were nothing compared to her perfect bonnet. She was certainly the most fortunate Bennet sister, without a doubt!_

~~oo~~

* * *

(1) _Auld Lang Syne_: Robert Burns, 1788, (Scottish Version), translates to "old long since", "days gone by" or "for (the sake of) old times".

(**Author's Note:** 1 of 8. I will explain the Scottish text in upcoming chapters.)


	2. Charlotte Lucas

**New Year's Dreams**

**Chapter 2: ****Charlotte Lucas**

Charlotte was melancholy as she assembled with her family for their final New Year's celebration together. This year, the first verse of the traditional song would have special significance for her: "Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?" (*) She was looking forward to beginning her new life as a parson's wife, but lamented that she would be so far from her home and loved ones. She would miss her family and friends terribly, especially her parents and her treasured, life-long friend Lizzy Bennet. It was difficult for her to imagine that she would awaken each morning and not see the smiling faces of her beloved parents, or that she would be unable to take a short stroll to share confidences with Lizzy. _"No!"_ she thought, _"I shall never forget them. I shall forever remember my family and friends; my old acquaintances shall remain as treasures in my memory."_

Mr. Collins had made a generous offer of marriage, which she had eagerly accepted, for it was fairly certain that she would never receive such an offer again. Still, the thought lingered in the back of her mind: he had offered to Lizzy first; she had been his first choice. It had been somewhat awkward, announcing her engagement to Lizzy, so soon after she had refused Mr. Collins; however, she received the support and best wishes of her friend, as she had hoped. Lizzy wanted to marry for love, but Charlotte could ill afford that luxury, being already seven and twenty years old; perilously close to spinsterhood. She told herself that William Collins was as good as any other and that she would adapt to his over-enthusiastic and patronizing demeanor as a dutiful wife, just as she had always been a dutiful daughter.

The Lucas family was arranged in a circle and as the clock began to chime, her father opened the front door. _"My wish is for a prosperous New Year," _thought Charlotte, attempting to be realistic. When the clock struck midnight, the family sang the traditional song with tears in their eyes; their beloved Charlotte would soon be leaving them to start her own family. The Lucas family will change and grow and even though they may be apart, they shall remain forever connected.

* * *

_**ZZZ Charlotte's New Year's**__**Dream ZZZ**_

_Charlotte was dressed in her wedding garb; her gown and bonnet were adorned with lace and ribbons, her hair was adorned with tiny pearls and her grandmother's pearls adorned her neck. Both the wedding and the wedding breakfast had been successful and the newlyweds were on their way to Hunsford. "My dearest Charlotte, you have made me the happiest of men," Collins told her. "I am certainly the most fortunate fellow to be married to the most wonderful woman in Hertfordshire!" She smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Of course, every bride is beautiful on her wedding day; but your beauty is beyond compare," he told her, gazing affectionately at her. _

"_William, you shall spoil me with such flattery," she told him. _

"_Then I shall spoil you on a daily basis for you have paid me the greatest of compliments by agreeing to be my wife!" he said with a smile, holding her hand affectionately. _

_She gazed into his eyes and noticed for the first time the tiny flecks of gold that sparkled in his brown eyes. As he returned her gaze and smiled warmly at her, she noticed that he had dimples and wondered how those charming features had escaped her prior notice. _

_When they arrived at the parsonage, he took her hand and helped her step down from the carriage. He did not relinquish her hand, but held fast until they reached the front door, then he swept her into his arms and carried her over the threshold of their new home. "My darling Charlotte, welcome to Hunsford! This humble cottage has become a home, now that you are here," he declared. "We shall spend many happy days and nights here," he said as he embraced her affectionately. He tipped her chin up and softly touched his lips to hers. He lingered there as short kisses extended into longer, deeper kisses. _

_Charlotte had not expected to feel any affection for her husband, but his tender kisses were slowly but quite surely changing her expectations. He took her by the hand and guided her through each room of the cottage; she observed a vase of pink roses in every room. She wondered how he knew that pink was her favorite rose. She could not recall ever mentioning it to him. _

_He then guided her out the back door where a surprise was waiting for her: a new phaeton emblazoned with her new monogram – _**CCL**_ – and two pretty ponies! "Are you pleased, my dearest?" Collins asked. She responded with an enthusiastic kiss. Oh yes, she was very pleased indeed! William Collins was certainly the most excellent husband she could ever imagine!_

~~oo~~

* * *

**(*) **Should old acquaintances be forgotten and never be remembered? Should old acquaintances be forgotten and days long ago?

**(Author's Note: **2 of do you think of Romantic Collins?)


	3. Jane Bennet

**New Year's Dreams**

**Chapter 3: ****Jane Bennet**

Jane was in London at the home of her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. She had traveled with her aunt and uncle just the day before, in hopes of a chance encounter with Charles Bingley. His sudden departure had grieved her in the extreme but she still harbored warm regard for him, choosing to believe that his departure was the influence of his spiteful sister Caroline.

The Gardiner children had all been put to bed earlier that evening and the small circle in the sitting room consisted only of Uncle Edward, Aunt Madeline and Jane. She looked forward to singing _Auld Lang Syne_ with her aunt and uncle. She imagined that her family was sitting in a circle at Longbourn, just as they were in London, waiting for the New Year. She always enjoyed observing the tradition at home and hoped that they were including her in their thoughts, just as she was thinking of them. The chorus of the traditional song had always been her favorite: "For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne." (*) _"Can we drink kindness?"_ she wondered. _"How lovely that would be! The world would be a far better place if everyone made the attempt to share kindness with one another,"_ She might be enjoying the attentions of Charles Bingley at this very moment, if not for the unkind actions of his sister. Pushing negative thoughts from her mind, she assumed a pleasant demeanor, as she had always been expected to do.

She sat with her aunt and uncle and waited for the clock to chime. She tried to appear cheerful for their sakes; they had been so kind to allow her to escape to London after her hopes had been so cruelly disappointed. Still, she held hopes for a possible encounter with Charles. If she could just see him and look into his eyes; she would be able to determine if he still had any affection for her. She was interrupted from her private thoughts when the clock began to chime and her uncle rose to open the front door. As the clock continued to chime, her thoughts were filled with Charles: _"I wish that Charles loves me as I love him,"_ she thought silently as she squeezed her eyes shut. At the stroke of midnight, the three sang the traditional song to welcome in the New Year and express their affection for their dear acquaintances. She exchanged kisses and embraces with her aunt and uncle and lifted a glass: "A cup of kindness, for auld lang syne," she said as her aunt and uncle repeated her sentiments; they drank to kindness and days gone by. Her aunt and uncle made similar toasts and she raised a glass with them twice more. When the celebration was over, she bade her aunt and uncle goodnight, and climbed the stairs to her guest chamber as she gazed into the flame of her candle. _"Please do not forget me Charles; I shall never forget you!" _she whispered.

* * *

_**ZZZ Jane's New Year's**__**Dream ZZZ**_

_Jane was dressed in her favorite dress and bonnet, holding a bouquet of sage and lavender; standing at the back of her small church. The piano-forte music swelled and her father offered his arm: "Are you ready, my dearest Jane?" he asked her with a smile. _

_Jane gazed with confusion at her father's happy smile. "Ready for what, Papa?" she asked. _

"_Yes, it is true Jane, we may never know what is before us on the path we choose to take," he told her. This statement puzzled her but did not surprise her for her father often talked in riddles and she would require Lizzy's help to decipher them. "But Charles has assured me that loves you and will make you happy," he said as he took her hand, tucked it into his arm and slowly escorted her down the aisle. _

"_Charles loves me?" she wondered in amazement. It wasn't until she saw Charles standing at the altar beaming at her with an affectionate, giddy smile that she realized that this was her wedding day. Her father escorted her to the altar and stood beside her waiting for the ceremony to begin; Charles took his place next to her. She looked up at Charles and whispered to him: "You wish to marry me?" _

"_Yes, my dearest, more than anything in the world!" he stated happily. _

"_But you left me! You left without a word! It was heartbreaking and humiliating," she whispered to him, in a state of confusion. _

"_Dearly Beloved," the parson began. _

"_Yes, my darling, but I am sincerely sorry for that and I vow to spend the rest of my life making amends for listening to bad advice," Charles told her. _

"_We are gathered together here in the sight of God," the parson continued. _

"_You loved me and allowed your sister to persuade you to leave me?" she asked. _

"_And in the face of this congregation…" the parson continued._

"_I promise you that it shall never happen again. I love you with all my heart and my soul. I have only one desire and that is to spend the rest of my life making you happy, beginning at this very moment. Will you agree to make me the happiest of men?" he beseeched her._

_Jane considered his proposal carefully; even though she had been cruelly disappointed, she did still hold a warm regard for him, and he did seem honestly sorry for his actions. "Yes, Charles, I will marry you," she told him with a happy smile._

"_Thank you, my dearest angel. I shall never let a day pass without reminding you of how much I adore you," Charles happily told her, caressing her hand. _

"_If any man can show any just cause…" said the parson._

"_**NO, NO, NO!" **__screamed Caroline. __**"I will not allow it!"**__ she shouted, furiously stomping her feet. _

_Jane gazed happily at Charles: "She will __NOT__ be living with us!" she told him decisively. _

"_No, my dearest Jane, definitely __NOT__!" Charles happily agreed._

~~oo~~

* * *

**(*) **For days long ago, my dear, for days long ago! We'll drink a cup of kindness yet, for days long ago! (A cup of kindness refers to a drink shared by men and women to symbolize friendship).

(**Author's Note:** 3 of 8.)


	4. Caroline Bingley

**New Year's Dreams**

**Chapter 4: ****Caroline Bingley**

Caroline was in a foul mood. She had planned a small party for New Year's Eve, inviting a former school friend, but the friend had declined. Another acquaintance from Town had declined her invitation only just this morning; allowing her no time to invite someone else. Even Fitzwilliam Darcy had declined her invitation saying that he preferred to have a quiet celebration with his sister. The Darcys had traditionally celebrated New Years with the Bingleys; she was annoyed that she would be unable to showcase her hostess skills for Darcy. That left only Charles, Louisa, and Henry to ring in the New Year with her. _"It has been the four of us together for the past month; what is so special about that?" _she wondered in annoyance. "I wish we had never gone to the country! Nothing good has come of it! We have nearly severed our connections with our friends by being away from Town for so long; it will take months to rebuild our connections," she told her sister, showing her irritation. It was bad enough that Charles had been mooning over Jane Bennet this past month but to see Fitzwilliam mooning over her unremarkable sister; that was more than she could bear. How Eliza Bennet managed to capture the attentions of the man she had been working on for the past three years defied explanation.

As the clocked chimed, she closed her eyes and thought of Darcy: _"I wish that all my plans and efforts will come to fruition and Fitzwilliam will make me an offer."_

When the clock struck midnight, she merrily led the small group in singing the traditional song. The song had no special significance for her; she had never roamed the hillsides, waded in the streams or drank ale, but nevertheless, she was determined to make the evening a success, even though the party was small. Inwardly, she was quite annoyed at Charles for being so morose, but she would not allow him to spoil the cheerfulness of the occasion. When the song was over, Charles rose to close the front door and had to be persuaded to return for the traditional toast. Even during the toast, there seemed to be no end to his gloom-filled mood. He abruptly left the room, effectively putting an end to the evening's festivities. She accompanied her sister up the stairs and went to her chamber. _"Hopefully 1812 will be a better year,"_ she thought as she prepared for bed.

~~oo~~

* * *

_**ZZZ **__**Caroline's New Year's**__**Dream**__** ZZZ**_

_FINALLY! Fitzwilliam had requested a private audience with her! She was sitting in the library waiting for him to stop pacing and address her; however, he looked as morose as Charles had been. "Should I attempt to lighten the mood and cheer him?" she wondered. _

_He finally spoke: "Miss Bennet…" _

_She huffed with indignation, rose from her chair and headed for the door. "Pardon me, I meant to say – Miss Bingley," he corrected himself. She returned to her chair and sat, still irritated at the mention of her adversary's name. Fitzwilliam continued: "I have fought against my better judgment, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your connections in trade, your lack of propriety and scandalously flirtatious manners and I am willing to put all these things aside and ask you to accept my hand." _

_She was astonished – this was hardly the proposal she had long expected. "Am I to understand that this is your idea of a desirable proposal? What could possibly entice me to accept you?" she demanded. He stood silently, as if he expected her immediate acceptance. "Is this the thanks I am to receive for the attentions I have paid to you over the last few years? The humiliations I have suffered during our trip to the country when you swooned over Eliza Bennet! I may not possess her fine eyes, but I am better suited to be mistress of Pemberley. I was educated in the finest school in London, in preparation for such a role," she told him, filled with indignation. _

_He seemed annoyed at her response: "I will not deny that I was attracted to Miss Elizabeth; she is a lively, beautiful, intelligent and kind woman. Any man would be blessed and honored to have her as his wife." _

_She stood face to face with him: "And yet, here you are addressing me instead of your precious Eliza!" she said with contempt. "Could it be that her connections are even less suitable than mine?" she sneered, her anger rising to the boiling point. _

"_Is this your reply?" he asked blandly. _

_She was incredulous! The opportunity to accept him was still before her; however, how could she in good conscience accept such a proposal? The choice was clear: "I accept."_

~~oo~~

* * *

(**Author's Note:** 4 of 8.)


	5. Charles Bingley

**New Year's Dreams**

**Chapter 5: ****Charles Bingley**

(**Author's Note:** Dear Readers, just a quick note to remind you that the dreams in this fanfic are not meant to change the outcome of our favorite story. These are just the imagined dreams of our beloved characters on one night in time. I hope you are enjoying them…..Onward!)

Much to the annoyance of his sister, Charles Bingley spent most of his time alone in his study, now that he had reluctantly returned to London. He had fought against his better judgment to no avail; she insisted that a match with Jane Bennet was not in his best interest; that she did not return his affections; that he must give her up and find a woman with suitable connections, for his sake and also for the sake of Caroline's future match. He had no interest in social connections and certainly had no issue with Jane's connections, her family was friendly and obliging and her neighbors were all pleasant, welcoming his party to their small community; but she had insisted and Darcy had agreed it was for the best. It was now a month since they had left Hertfordshire and he still thought of Jane every day; her angelic countenance, her warm smile, her pale blue eyes, her delightful laugh, her soft skin. Even here in London, not a day had gone by when he did not think of her and the brief time they had spent together. He recalled each day of their acquaintance with fondness and was saddened by the loss of her company. Secluding himself in his darkened study seemed his only choice now. He could not bear the thought of a world without sweet Jane.

In past years, the Bingleys had celebrated the New Year with the Darcys. Now his friend wanted nothing to do with Caroline after her dreadful behavior in Hertfordshire; she had been openly hostile to the Bennets and scandalously flirtatious with Darcy. Normally on New Year's Eve, he cheerfully recalled his carefree university days with Darcy, similar to the activities mentioned in the traditional song; drinking pints of ale, hiking in the mountains, swimming and fishing in the streams of Derbyshire. This year however, his thoughts were consumed with Jane; he missed her terribly.

His sister and brother-in-law, Louisa and Henry Hurst were attending the New Year's Eve celebration this evening and Charles knew he was expected in the sitting parlor, as midnight was quickly approaching.

"**Charles, where are you? It is almost midnight!" **Caroline bellowed.

When he heard his sister's bellows, interrupting his miserable solitude, he reluctantly rose and joined the small party. _"Even Caroline's friends have no wish to be here,"_ he lamented, referring to the party invitations that had been recently declined. He entered the sitting room and beheld his sister beaming with pride as the mistress of the house. Why he had allowed his sister's whims to control him was a mystery to him; why had he never questioned her, he wondered. Why had he turned his fate over to the hands of others? He had no answers to these questions. He took his seat in the circle and waited for the clock to chime. When the chimes began, he left the small circle, went to the front door and opened it to welcome in the New Year. He lingered in the doorway, gazing out the door, as if expecting to see someone there. He searched into the darkness, hoping for answers to his lingering questions.

Caroline shouted from the sitting parlor: **"Charles, where are you? You must hurry back to the circle,"** she impatiently shouted out her instructions.

He reluctantly returned and made a silent wish: _"I wish to be reunited with my sweet angel, Jane Bennet."_

At the stroke of midnight, the group of four sang the traditional song; although Charles did not put his heart into it as he had in past years. One verse had special significance to him this year: "We twa hae paidl'd i' the burn, frae morning sun till dine ; But seas between us braid hae roar'd sin auld lang syne." (*) He thought: "_Jane, even though the sea does not separate us, we may as well be an ocean apart, for you are so far away from me."_ When the song was over, he returned to the front door and once again, searched in vain for a friendly face. "How I long to see you again, my love," he whispered into the darkness.

"**Charles, where are you? We are waiting for you!" **Caroline bellowed once more.

He knew he was expected to give an inspirational toast to ring in the New Year. In past years, Darcy or Charles had given the New Year's toast, but he felt no inclination to do so this year. How could he be inspiring to others when he felt nothing but hopelessness? He asked his brother-in-law to do the honors, much to the annoyance of Caroline, and much to the delight of Louisa. "To our dear ones – near and far!" Henry said, lifting his glass. "To our dear ones!" echoed the small party, lifting their glasses in return.

"Near and far," repeated Charles as he held his glass high, feeling great sadness. _"And to my sweet angel, wherever you are,"_ he silently lamented as he drained his glass.

Once they had exchanged New Year's greetings, Charles offered an invitation to Henry to join him in the study, which was cheerfully accepted. Leaving the women behind, the two had one more drink then bade each other a good night and retired for the evening.

~~oo~~

* * *

_**ZZZ Charles' New Year's **__**Dream ZZZ**_

_Charles_ _opened the front door of the townhouse to welcome in the New Year and gazed out to the street below. There stood an angel, snow flurries glistening and whirling all around her, illuminated by the glow of the street lamp. She was gazing up at him with hopeful eyes. "Jane?" he whispered. _

"_Hello Charles," she said softly, casting her eyes downward. _

_In an instant he was at her side: "You must come inside and warm yourself by the fire," he said as he guided her up the stairs and into the house. He brought her into his study, helped her to a chair in front of the fireplace and tucked a warm blanket around her. He removed her gloves and rubbed her hands to warm them. "I am so pleased to see you," he told her, holding her hand and reaching up to untie her bonnet. _

_As the bonnet fell to the floor, she said: "I had to see you, to wish you a happy New Year." She smiled lovingly at him and he felt the light coming back into his world; a world that had been so dark and dreary without her._

_They heard singing nearby; the traditional song, Auld Lang Syne. "Happy New Year, Jane" he said as he reached up and touched her cheek. He had never seen her look lovelier as she smiled and blushed, gazing into his eyes. He stood, pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She curled her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to return his kisses. "Those are not the kisses of a woman who does not return my affection," he told her, holding her close, wishing to never let her go. _

"_No Charles, those are the kisses of a woman who adores you more than anything in the world," she replied as she held him tightly and encouraged his kisses._

"_Jane, my dearest angel, will you make me the happiest of men? Please do me the greatest honor of accepting my hand?" he asked her, in-between kisses. _

_She replied in-between kisses: "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" _

_Finally! His sweet angel was now his! He knew not how much time had passed nor did he care; all he knew was that his angel was in his arms and he would never let her go again. No one would ever come between them or cause him to doubt her again. She had brought the light back into his life!_

~~oo~~

* * *

(*) We two have waded in the stream, from noon until dinner time; but seas between us broad have roared since times gone by.

(**Author's Note:** 5 of 8. What do you think of Bingley's dream?)


	6. Georgiana Darcy

**New Year's Dreams**

**Chapter 6: ****Georgiana Darcy**

Georgiana and William were alone in London for the holidays and she knew that he was thinking about his time in Hertfordshire. He had written several letters about his new acquaintance with Elizabeth Bennet, describing her as a lively, intelligent, beautiful woman, and then suddenly ceased all mention of her. Georgiana was certain that William had formed an attachment to Elizabeth, but he resisted every attempt made to discuss her. He was not to be moved; he would provide no further information about her.

"We did not have to stay home for New Years, William. I would have been perfectly content celebrating the holiday with the Bingleys," she told him.

"Yes, celebrating with Caroline Bingley would have been my preference. Giving her one more opportunity to set her hooks into me is just how I imagined ringing in the New Year," he told her, with a sly smile. William had told her how Caroline had relentlessly pursued him during their stay at Netherfield. She giggled and he teased her: "I shall attempt to hide my disappointment at the loss of her company while spending a quiet celebration with you."

"And what shall be your wish at midnight?" she asked him.

"You know I never indulge in such childish pastimes," he told her. "But you may indulge if that is your desire."

"Of course it is, Willy-Waught!" she teased him. She was referring to her favorite verse of the traditional holiday song: "And there's a hand, my trusty fiere ! and gie's a hand o' thine ! And we'll tak a right gude-willy waught, for auld lang syne." (*) It made her laugh every year. When she was younger, she had no idea what 'willy-waught' meant. Her father always sang that verse the loudest and slapped William on the back. She later learned that it referred to drinking a pint of ale, but she still loved the silly sound of it. Willy-waught! Just thinking of it made her giggle!

"It is almost midnight, William. Shall we form a circle for two or shall we both sit at the piano-forte to sing in the New Year?" she asked him.

"That is an excellent suggestion; let us sit at the piano-forte," he agreed as he escorted her to the music room. When the clock began to chime, he ran to open the front door.

"I wish that William will make Elizabeth my sister," she whispered softly as the clock continued to chime. He returned to sit at the piano-forte with her when the clock struck midnight; she played the song as they both sang. When they sang her favorite verse, she squeezed his hand and giggled. He squeezed her hand in return and she was pleased to see him in such good spirits. They shared a New Year's toast as they drank to years gone past. "I hope that you will find happiness in 1812, William," she told him.

"We shall both find happiness, Georgie!" he told her with a smile. As the celebration came to an end, she bade her brother a good night, climbed the stairs to her chamber and retired for the evening.

~~oo~~

* * *

_**ZZZ Georgiana's New Year's **__**Dream ZZZ**_

_Georgie was sitting in the front row of a sunny chapel, waiting for the wedding to begin. William was finally about to give her a sister! She gazed proudly at William who had grown to resemble their father more than she realized. He stood confidently at the altar, waiting for his bride to approach. The music began and all eyes shifted to the back of the chapel; the bride was approaching in all her wedding finery. Georgie recognized her mother's wedding gown instantly; the elbow length sleeves trimmed with ruffles, the open skirt showing the embroidered petticoat, the neckline trimmed with ruffled lace, the matching bonnet and veil. Her mother's wedding portrait was prominently displayed at Pemberley and the gown was unmistakable. She was moved to tears at Elizabeth's thoughtfulness for wearing the gown, which was admittedly quite out of fashion for 1811. As the veiled bride approached, she noticed that she had golden blonde hair; however William had described Elizabeth with rich brown hair. She cast her eyes away immediately as her mind went into a tumult: "Who is this woman that William is about to marry? Where is Elizabeth?" she wondered frantically. She stared at her brother with alarm but he was oblivious to her, gazing affectionately at his imposter bride. __**"NO! NO!"**__ she cried. __**"This is not your Elizabeth!"**__ but her cries went unheard and unnoticed. In fact, no one in the chapel seemed to hear her or show any concern at the sight of this stranger about to marry her brother._

"_Dearly Beloved," the parson began. _

_What was she to do? Her brother had finally resolved his misunderstandings with the woman he adored but she was nowhere in sight on his wedding day; another woman had taken her place!_

_The parson began the marriage vows: "George, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife…"_

"_George? Why is the parson calling my brother George?" she asked aloud._

_The parson continued: "Anne, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband…"_

_She was astonished! "George and Anne? This is not William's wedding day!" she suddenly realized with joyful wonderment. "This is my parent's wedding day; George Darcy and Anne Fitzwilliam! That is not Elizabeth wearing my mother's wedding gown – that is my own dear mother in her wedding finery!" Georgie wept tears of joy at the sight of her mother, whom she had never known. She was as beautiful as she had imagined. She moved closer to her parents to gaze at them in earnest. How fortunate was she to see such a sight! Her father, so young, so much like William! He was gazing at her mother with such adoration! Her mother, so young, so beautiful, softly crying tears of joy! She reached out to touch her mother's cheek covered with tears. She touched her own cheek and allowed her mother's tears to mingle with her own tears._

_The parson continued: "I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together…"_

_Georgie started to float away from the chapel and away from her beloved parents. "I love you, Mother! I love you, Father!" she called out to them. "Thank you! Thank you! I shall never forget you," she promised them as she floated further and further away. "I shall never forget!"_

~~oo~~

* * *

**(*) **And there's a hand, my trusty friend! And give us a hand of yours! And we'll take a goodwill drink for times gone by.

(**Author's Note:** 6 of 8. What do you think of Georgie's dream?)


	7. Fitzwilliam Darcy

**New Year's Dreams**

**Chapter 7: ****Fitzwilliam Darcy**

William was compelled to decline the Bingley's invitation to celebrate New Year's Eve. They had celebrated together many years in the past and it had become somewhat of a tradition, but Caroline's behavior at Netherfield this autumn had caused him to reconsider his connection with her. She had relentlessly pursued him and her brother had done nothing to check her behavior. Accepting her invitation would essentially be the same as accepting her pursuit, which he found to be intolerable. He would not allow her to manipulate him into making an offer. He found nothing even remotely attractive about her: she was rude, controlling, insulting, prone to screaming fits, and spoiled beyond comprehension. Charles indulged her every whim, as his father had done when he was alive, and she had turned into an insensitive shrew. Besides the fact that Georgie was afraid of her, she would never make a suitable mistress of Pemberley, who must be kind, sensitive and tactful in all dealings with his tenants and servants; a positive influence on his sister; and a loving mother to his future children. And, of course, she must be desirable to the master of Pemberley; Caroline would never satisfy that requirement.

He recalled fondly the past New Year's Eve celebrations with Charles; they had been friends since their university days and had celebrated many New Year's together. They enjoyed the traditional song since it referred to many of the pastimes they had enjoyed together: roaming the hillsides, fishing in the streams and most especially, drinking pints of ale. Their favorite verse had always been: "And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp ! and surely I'll be mine ! And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne." (*) However, he rarely indulged in ale since his father had passed away; he had too many responsibilities to allow such an indulgence. He had become an adult quite suddenly at his father's passing; responsible for the estate and the care of his young sister. Now it was time for him to find a wife and fulfill his obligation to have an heir. He recently met a woman who might have been his choice for a wife, if only she had been in his social standing. Elizabeth, if only…

Georgie interrupted him from his private contemplations; it was almost time to ring in the New Year. They decided to celebrate in the music room. When the clock began to chime, it was his responsibility as the man of the house to open the front door to usher out the old year and welcome in the new. He had to run to complete the task since the distance to the front door was quite vast in his large house. As he ran, he thought to himself: _"I wish I had never left Hertfordshire."_ He opened the door and ran back to the music room, in time to join Georgie in singing the traditional song. She smiled and giggled as she sang: _"She is the light of my life," _he thought as he watched her play the piano-forte. _"She deserves so much more than a stodgy, grumpy brother._"

He allowed her a small drink, to symbolize the cup of kindness and they toasted to each other's happiness in the New Year. After their celebration, Georgie retired for the evening and William went to his study for another drink. As he sat alone in his study, he dozed off as he wondered what Elizabeth had wished for this evening.

~~oo~~

* * *

_**ZZZ Darcy's New Year's **__**Dream ZZZ**_

_Darcy was torn by his separation with Elizabeth and called on her at Longbourn, to make sure he had made the right decision. He was admitted__ to the drawing room and much to his surprise, he found Charles Bingley, William Collins, Richard Fitzwilliam, and George Wickham already calling on Elizabeth. He had no idea why they were there. _

_Collins spoke first: "As you know, Cousin Elizabeth, I am to inherit Longbourn and it would be to your benefit and the benefit of your family if we should marry." _

_Darcy was alarmed! "Certainly she would never agree to such an unsuitable match," he hoped. _

_She responded by saying: "No, Mr. Collins, I cannot marry you, for you are a toad." He kissed her hand and left the house._

_Bingley then addressed Elizabeth: "Miss Elizabeth, I have come to admire you, Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." _

_Darcy was shocked! "After I advised him not to marry Jane, why would he want to marry Elizabeth?" he wondered._

_She responded by saying: "Mr. Bingley, I must reject your proposal for I believe that you are fickle – you recently showed affection for my sister and left her without a word. I suspect you would do the same to me." He kissed her hand and left the house._

_Wickham proposed next: "Certainly you are aware of my regard, Miss Elizabeth. Marry me instead." _

_Darcy was outraged! "I must object, Miss Elizabeth! Wickham is a scoundrel!" he told her loudly. _

_Wickham laughed and said: "And Darcy is a liar; the next thing he will tell you is that I seduced his sister." _

_Darcy was livid: "You __did__ seduce my sister!" _

_Wickham laughed with scorn: "Did I not tell you; he lies quite easily, does he not?" Darcy grabbed Wickham by his lapel and punched him squarely in the eye. _

_Elizabeth separated them and addressed Wickham: "Mr. Wickham, I must also reject you for you are untrustworthy." He kissed her hand and left the house._

_Richard stepped up to propose: "Lovely Miss Elizabeth, would you be willing to accept the second son of an earl? I am not a toad, nor fickle, nor untrustworthy," he said emphatically._

_Darcy was insulted! "He has nothing to offer you, Miss Elizabeth – he has no fortune!" he told her. _

_Richard laughed: "Then we shall be penniless but I shall have a lively, beautiful wife!" _

_Darcy was irate! "I demand that you withdraw your offer immediately, Richard!" _

_Richard asked: "Why should I withdraw? Do you have an understanding with Miss Elizabeth?" _

_Darcy explained: "Your family would never approve of such a match. I do not approve of such a match." _

_Richard relented: "Forgive me Miss Elizabeth; I must honor the wishes of my esteemed cousin." He kissed her hand and left the house. _

_Finally when they were alone, Elizabeth gazed at him with sparkling eyes and said: "Please do not tell me that you also wish to address me, Mr. Darcy. I have already had four suitors in one morning; my Mama will certainly be most displeased with me," she said, with a lively laugh._

_Before he could form a response, her mother burst into the drawing room, dragging Jane by the hand: "Oh Mr. Darcy, how lovely to see you again! You have come, no doubt, to call on my most beautiful daughter, Jane. Her beauty is unmatched in the county, to be sure! Certainly a man of such importance would want to have a beautiful wife to bear his heirs!" She rambled on and on about Jane while pushing Elizabeth out of the room. _

_She left Jane with him and closed the door. Jane smiled and blushed: "It is very good to see you, Mr. Darcy," she said shyly, with her eyes cast downward._

_He observed her angelic countenance, just as she had always appeared. However, she did not possess the liveliness and passion displayed by Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, I regret that I do not have more time to visit, but it has been a pleasure seeing you and I look forward to seeing you again in the near future." On his way out of the house he searched for Elizabeth but she was nowhere in sight. He never even had a chance to kiss her hand._

~~oo~~

* * *

(*) And surely you'll have your pint tankard, and surely I'll have mine. And we'll drink a cup of kindness yet, for days long ago.

(**Author's Note:** 7 of 8. Sorry, Darcy doesn't get a happy dream this time.)


	8. Lizzy Bennet

**New Year's Dreams**

**Chapter 8: ****Lizzy Bennet**

Lizzy was preparing to celebrate the New Year in the drawing room at Longbourn. Her Mama was busily finalizing the preparations with the servants while Lydia slept on the sofa. For Lizzy, the family was not complete without Jane, who had gone to London after her disappointment with Mr. Bingley. Lizzy was melancholy due to her separation from her dearest sister and lamented that she would also soon be separated from her dear friend Charlotte, who was to marry next week. The three of them had spent their lifetimes together. This evening brought special memories of the times they had spent together in Hertfordshire as she prepared to sing the traditional song. Each year her favorite verse of the traditional song was a happy reminder of those carefree times; but this year, she feared that the verse would cause heartache, for she doubted they would ever spend such time together again: "We twa hae run about the braes, and pu'd the gowans fine ; But we've wander'd mony a weary fit, sin auld lang syne." (*)

Lizzy selected her chair in the circle and observed her family members while she waited for the celebration to begin.

Mary was solemn as she anticipated the observance of the New Year: she had recently lectured her sisters on the origins of this pagan ritual and the pitfalls of observing such customs, casting decorum aside and indulging in drink and foolishness; but she always fondly joined in with the singing of the traditional song to remember loved ones and days gone by. _"Perhaps the pagans were only partially to blame for the downfall of modern society,"_ Lizzy thought to herself with a smirk.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Mama awakened Lydia, starting a torrent of whining, pouting and complaining. Personally, Lizzy would not have minded if Lydia had been allowed to sleep through the New Year; her distaste for the family's holiday observance was the same every year in recent memory.

Kitty was trying to determine if she should sulk and pout in deference to Lydia or be giddy and excited in deference her Mama. She settled on a combination of pouty excitement, much to Elizabeth's amusement.

Her father was also enjoying the amusement provided by the family. "We are a varied lot, are we not, my Lizzy? Each of us so different in temperament," he observed. "Boredom, pouting, excitement, solemnness, giddiness, sleepiness and melancholy all make for an amusing assortment of attitudes," he told her with a sly smile and his usual dry wit. "If Jane were here, we could also add despondency to the mixture."

Lizzy laughed at her father's observations: "And how shall we characterize your temperament this evening, Papa?" she asked him.

"I am excessively diverted, my dear," he told her with a smile. Her father always had the ability to see the world from a different perspective. _"Why should I be melancholy?"_ she wondered. _"I am in the midst of my family who are all enjoying good health and I shall soon be reunited with Jane."_

While the clock chimed and her father opened the front door, Lizzy thought of her absent sister: _"I wish for Jane to find happiness." _As they held hands in their family circle and sang the traditional song, she recalled with fondness her days with Jane and Charlotte roaming the hillsides and meadows of Hertfordshire, picking flowers and making daisy chains to wear in their hair. But, truthfully, that had been years ago when they were children. They were adults now, about to embark on their future paths, and they would have to go wherever destiny might lead them.

~~oo~~

* * *

_**ZZZ Lizzy's New Year's **__**Dream ZZZ**_

_At the Netherfield Ball, as the dance was about to begin, a stranger bowed and extended his hand, which she accepted. As they took their places, she could not see his face. Whether he kept his face hidden from her or she was too afraid to gaze at him, she was unable to determine. He seemed vaguely familiar to her but she was unable to recall his identity with certainty. He held her hand firmly and went down the dance with her. She felt an unmistakable connection with the stranger. Even though he was unknown to her, she felt as though he was the most perfect man in the world. The music continued and they danced as if they were the only two people in the room; a few moments later, the other couples had disappeared and they __were__ the only couple in the dance. _

_As soon as the first dance ended, a waltz began and they continued dancing. The mystery man held her close and guided her out onto the balcony which was illuminated by hundreds of candles. They turned and swirled until she felt dizzy, as if they were floating on air, and she soon realized that they were hovering over the ground, floating higher away from the candle-lit balcony. They continued to float over the country side, illuminated by the moon and the stars. He held her close and she felt the strength in his arms and shoulders; closer still and she felt their bodies touch. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his embrace. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her eyes, and her chin until his lips finally touched her lips. She returned his kiss freely, willingly. She had no fear and gave no thought to propriety. His kisses made her feel stronger and more alive than ever before. She could endure anything as long as she had his kisses and embrace. _

~~oo~~

* * *

**New Year's Day****:** Elizabeth awoke when the sun cast its early morning beams into her chamber window. She jumped from her bed and hurried to the window hoping to catch a glimpse of her mystery man. She dressed quickly and ran downstairs, wearing only her morning dress and slippers. She stepped outside and was hit with a blast of icy air, reminding her that it was indeed winter – not a dream. She jumped back inside to don her coat, bonnet, boots and gloves and then continued on her quest. She scanned the horizon for any signs of life, but observed only birds and squirrels performing their morning routines.

She set out for Oakham Mount in search of her mystery man, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but was soon forced to stop and turn around; the icy wind prevented her from pursuing her quest. She laughed to herself, knowing how foolish she must seem – searching for a faceless man from her dreams. As she slowly walked back to the house, she spoke to the wind, hoping it would carry her message to the man in her dreams: "No my love, do not reveal yourself and you shall remain forever in my dreams. You shall be my comfort and my delight. We shall dance in the heavens and in the meadows. We shall waltz in the forests and in the depths of the oceans. We shall dance the Scottish reel over the moors and the Quadrille over the streets of Paris. We shall Minuet to the Moon and Venus, Mount Everest, Rio de Janeiro, the Arctic Circle, and the far corners of the world. We shall never feel cold or heat and we shall never grow old. You shall always love me as I am, we shall never quarrel and I shall forever be your only love. We shall never suffer the scorn of others who would seek to separate us. Society shall never disapprove of us and our kisses. I shall look forward to your warm embrace and passionate kisses. Yes, my love, I shall see you again…in my dreams."

(*) We two have run about the hillsides and pulled the daisies fine; but we have wandered many a weary foot for times gone by.

~~The End~~

(**Author's Note:** 8 of 8. Happy New Year, dear Readers! May your New Year's dreams come true!)


End file.
